Doll
by Lizzie Hopscotch
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE LETTER. Bella now lives with the Volturi as Felix's mate but is nothing more than a doll. When the Cullens are invited to Volterra will they manage to set Bella free, or will she be imprisoned within her mind forever? Warning: Abuse
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**This is the sequel to The Letter.**

_

* * *

_

In my house there is me, my husband and two cats.

_We are very happy here._

_My husband is beautiful and loves me completely._

_My cats a clean and affectionate._

_I am perfectly content._

_Our family visits us often, and everyone smiles warmly._

_No one is ever upset._

_Its idyllic and serene, beautiful and peaceful._

_I love this place._

_Before I came here, I was in a scary place, filled with pain and grief._

_I didn't like it there._

_But I love my house, with my husband and two cats._

_

* * *

_

**I thought I wouldn't publish it until I'd finished A Week In The Country, but I got this in my head and I couldn't resist posting it now.**

**So I'm sorry but the updates for this won't be as quick or regular, because I have school and I'm trying to finish my other story. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did the characters would always be miserable. :P**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

"Edward!" I exclaimed, marching up the stairs. "You haven't hunted for weeks!" I reached his door and opened it without knocking. I was greeted with an empty room. There was nothing in it. no music, no furniture. The walls were completely devoid of color.

And Edward.

I yelled wordlessly into the air and stomped out to Jazz.

"Not there?" he asked when I joined him. I shook my head furiously. He took my hand, calming me with his touch.

But without the anger the grief was revived.

**EPOV**

I leapt out the window as soon as I heard Alice call my name. I didn't want to hunt. To hunt would ease my thirst, but my thirst help me suffer. My thirst led me to a hell that I deserved. If I didn't hunt then I would burn, as I should for failing my love. I should be dead. I should have joined her. But my family wouldn't let me. I knew it would hurt them all too much to lose me and my angel at once. But I was gone.

All that could be left was the thirst.

There was nothing to my life. My life had been stolen from me. I wanted back what I could never have again.

I ran through the woods, ending up in a large tree. I had found it when we had arrived here. I sat here for hours at a time, wallowing in the deep seated grief.

Today it was worse if that were possible.

But it is.

Today is the anniversary.

Bella died five years ago today.

* * *

_In my house live my husband, me and two cats._

_The two cats are called Katie and Cindy._

_Cindy grey and soft to touch._

_Katie is a tabby cat, friendly to everyone._

_When my husband isn't here, which is rare, my cats keep me company._

_In my house live my husband, me and two cats._

* * *

**Love or hate? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine**

**EPOV**

I sat in that tree for hours, until the sun finally set and night crept into the forest around me. I fell to the ground like a jungle cat, and walked at a human pace back to my family. As I neared the house their thoughts became clearer, despite their frantic tones.

_Oh God, how can we go back there?_

_This will kill Edward, but we can't leave him._

_What do they possibly want?_

_How dare they?!_

_How do I make this better?_

_Why now?_

None of their thoughts told me the reason for their state of panic, but curiosity drove me forward towards them. What had happened that could hurt my family more?

"Edward," Alice whispered as I entered the room.

"What is it?" I rasped, my voice hoarse from infrequent use.

"Edward, you have to stay calm, alright?" Carlisle approached me slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on me like I was a wounded animal that would attack all comers.

"We've been invited to Volterra,"

* * *

_In my house live me, my husband and two cats._

_The two cats love me dearly, but my husband's love outshines it all._

_He is gentle and sweet, and I know with complete certainty that he loves me completely._

_He only leaves when he must, and that is rare._

_When we are together it as like surfacing from a deep pool, being unable to breathe until I am back in his embrace._

_In my house live me, my husband and two cats._

* * *

After I had been told the news I had flown into a rage. I sprinted into the surrounding wood, taking out my fury on the trees. The ground was showered with bark, leaves and a fine powder, all that was left of a tree that had stood in my way.

As the red haze cleared from my vision, I began to think clearly again.

I walked back to the house and back to my family.

"Volterra?" I clarified, causing them to jump. Rosalie nodded guardedly.

A cruel smile crept onto my lips.

I had a new reason for living.

Revenge.

* * *

**Edward going craaaaaaazy.**

**The italics will make more sense as the story goes on...**

**And as for the cats....**

**What can I say? I'm a cat person.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**So now Week In The Country is finished I can devote my time to finishing this story! :D**

**But please don't be too mad if the updates get a bit few and far between, school is kinda manic right now :(**

**Heidi's POV**

They delight in their new toy.

Aro laughs in delight as the owner watches on.

They watch the white doll spin and twirl round and round, her cherubic face showing no emotions.

Lifeless.

I remember the day she arrived. So defiant, so sure.

And with a single sentence it was all gone.

Now she slept within her own mind, guarded with such fortresses that not even Aro could find her.

I could though.

I found her and I left her there. Safe within her world of joy and happiness. I left her there whilst others take advantage of her doll-like state.

She span and span, faster and faster, until she was a blur of white, her amber eyes the flashing as she spun by.

Her gold eyes were the only thing left of her, the only thing I could do for her.

When she had first retreated into her shell she hadn't moved at all. She didn't speak, move, breathe, or blink. Her face remained completely expressionless, her body completely immobile. A brain dead vampire shouldn't exist, and yet, here she was. Living and yet not living. A husk of a girl.

That's where I came in.

My power allowed me to animate things. Anything that didn't have a mind and heartbeat, I could animate. Inanimate objects were some of my best friends. I could give life to furniture, appliances (yes the Volturi have a fully equipped kitchen), toys. Anything. I even did it to my closet, so it could help me choose what to wear.

She had become one of the things I could give life too. She followed orders, did as she was told. A plaything, nothing more. She had no other use. Whatever power she might have had that had interested Aro had been sealed away. There was one order I wouldn't let her follow though.

Before sealing herself away she had sworn not to drink human blood. She abhorred it, thought the practise was disgusting. What else could she think with her past? But I wouldn't let her final wish be denied. She was my responsibility after all, it was my power that had turned her into nothing more than a lifeless doll, but if I hadn't she would have starved, then how would she have been saved? That was my most fervent wish, that she escapes, live, love, and be happy.

But right now she was trapped here. So I petitioned to Aro to let her feed on animal blood, and as a sign of support to her, I did the same.

I wanted to be her friend desperately, but her owner wouldn't let me near. Said I'd meddled enough.

God, how I hate him.

Through my tie to her, I can see what it is he does to her every night. It sickens me that she must suffer so, but it is not me that can save her.

"Stop!" cried Aro jubilantly, clapping in delight as she stopped at his feet. "Marvellous Isabella, that was very entertaining,"

I caught Felix's gaze from across the room. I could see the darkness in it, his red eyes blackened by lust and need. I shivered at what he could do to her as soon as they were alone.

"Isabella, come here," he ordered huskily, and she danced daintily to him, a slave being called to her master. He pulled her to him and out the room, both of them bowing and curtseying to Aro before leaving. They had ordered Bella to curtsey every time she entered or left a vampire's presence. She was below everyone, not worthy of the respect and dignity she should have, that I wanted her to have.

"Heidi, come here for a moment," Aro called, "I want you to go over these plans for a moment,"

I walked towards the man I had once loved to serve, the man I had respected with my entire being.

The man who I now hated with breathe I took.

But now I had to focus on the party. It was the official celebration of Felix's union with Isabella. The halls were going to be decorated in blue and silver, with ice sculptures of swans adorning the tables. Every coven was invited. Everyone but one.

"My lord, we seem to have missed a coven....."

* * *

_In my house lives me, my husband, and two cats._

_There is going to be a party._

_My good friend is organising it, with my husband's sisters of course._

_We all get on so well._

_I just know the party will be a success; it's to celebrate the marriage of me and my husband. _

_It's just a small gathering, but I'm sure it will be fun._

_My mother-in-law and I are in charge of the food, something I am grateful for._

_None of the men can cook._

_But they are setting up the house for the party._

_I haven't seen it yet, but I'm sure it will be beautiful._

_For nothing is ugly here, because in my house lives me, my husband and two cats. _

**There's gonna be a party! :D**

**I chose Heidi's POV because I think she's awesome. Don't ask me why, but I'm pretty sure that she is.**

**So......**

**Review? Pretty Please?**

* * *

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

Life was stirring in Edward again.

His haunted eyes were gone, he had hunted was now strong with animal blood.

I should have been happy. I should have been delighted that Edward was returning to us.

But there was coldness in his eyes. A viscous edge that I had never seen before. I tried not to worry not too much, not to let my thoughts betray me, but he knew. Of course he knew. He also knew he had made a decision. A decision that could get him killed, but he knew he would do it. An unknown man had stolen his love, my daughter, and he would avenge her.

I just hoped he was ready for the weight of it all.

To take a life, to rip someone apart and then hear them scream as they burn. I wondered briefly if he was ready. Was he ready to extinguish the life of someone who had a family, maybe a lover? Could he inflict the pain that he felt, that we _all_ felt, on others?

I looked at my other children, to see how they were faring. We were on a plane to Italy, to see the man who had informed us of Bella's death. Perhaps avenge her.

I took a sweeping look at them and saw the same hardness in Edward's eyes reflected in theirs. I took a look at my wife, my caring Esme, and saw it there too. Saw the willingness to kill for our fallen one. The human who had befriended us and cared for us.

I sat back and wondered.

Was I ready? Could I kill someone? Was that inhuman hardness seen in my own eyes? Or just my self-doubt?

I was a healer, not a killer.

But as I sat and thought of Bella, an icy calm swept over me. I thought of her and Edward laughing together on the couch. I remembered meeting her for the first time, and thinking how perfect this gentle human would be for Edward. I heard her complaining to Alice about high heels and shopping trips.

Yes.

I was ready.

**EsPOV**

One of my children had been slaughtered.

One of my children had been hurt so badly, and then died alone.

All of my children were devastated.

They needed to be protected.

My daughter's murderer needed to die.

**RPOV**

They had hurt my sister.

They had hurt my brothers.

They had hurt my parents.

They had hurt my love.

They had hurt me.

They had cut Bella open.

They had raped her as she bled.

They had killed her.

They had hurt us so much, taken so much, _stolen_ part of our life.

I felt cold, like ice had taken hold of my still heart and encased it in unforgiving winter.

I remembered a warm hand reaching out to me, a warm smile I would never see again.

I wanted justice.

I wanted payment.

I wanted my sister back.

**EmPOV**

Rose's eyes shone with ice. A shimmering blizzard of icy cold that I knew was reflected in my own eyes. Our hands were entwined together, showing our love for one another, yet our eyes were distant.

Our eyes were those of predators.

Of killers.

And that is what we would be, I was certain.

If we met the one that took Bella I knew with absolute certainty what would happen. What I would do, what we all would do.

The scum would die.

**APOV**

All through my head, different futures, different memories, all were twisting and twirling and wrapping round each other, until they became a garbled collage of past and future.

Bella laughing.

Blood. So much blood.

Edward smiling.

Raucous laughter.

The warmth of Bella's hand in mine.

Music and swirling dresses.

The softness of her brown eyes.

Amber eyes filled with sorrow.

"_Alice!_" Bella's voice calling my name in joy.

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the images to stop. But they wouldn't, they were relentless in their torture.

The stink of human food.

Shopping with Bella.

Bella blushing.

Bella talking.

Bella falling.

Bella bleeding.

Bella sleeping.

Bella being my best friend.

An image came to me with frightening clarity.

_A beautiful figure dressed in white with the face of a porcelain doll. _

I shuddered with fear and anger.

Bella was dead.

**JPOV**

_There was so much._ Too much almost. So much emotion crammed into this small cabin that flew high above the clouds. I thought about clouds, trying to block out the torrent of emotions.

Clouds are made of water.

"_Clouds are annoying,"_

Clouds form when water condenses in the cool air above the earth.

"_They cover the stars!"_

Clouds disappear when it rains.

"_I used to think you could sleep in clouds,"_

It wasn't working. I tried to think of the water cycle, but all I got was a memory of a conversation Bella and I had had in summer. She had gone on relentlessly that clouds were annoying, even though she understood their necessity to vampire life. I had argued that they were fine, and that they were essential to all life. Then of course Emmett had come and told us about the cloud bunny outside. Bella being Bella, she had jumped up to see it, only to fall flat on her face, much to Emmett's delight.

Pain.

Anger.

Remorse.

Guilt.

Doubt.

Fear.

Thinking about Bella had weakened my control, and now I was barraged from all sides. My family was going round and round in an emotional hurricane, but I was trapped with them, unable to help.

Ice.

Underneath the searing heat of their other emotions was a chill. A chill that was never usually there. A chill I had never felt in any of them before, the grim determination to kill.

_Yes,_ I whispered in my thoughts, _they deserve death._

**EPOV**

I blocked their thoughts with scenarios of death and Bella.

Bella, my sweet angel, I will avenge your stolen life. I will rip them to shreds and rejoice in shedding their blood. Then I will join you, I will be with you my dear one.

I will once again hold you in my arms and whisper _I love you_ in your ears. I will kiss you softly and tenderly, bathing in the warmth of your blushing skin.

I looked at the ones I would leave behind and I felt guilt.

I would leave them when my task was done, to finally find my sweet love again. I would cause them pain, suffering and heart-ache for my selfishness.

But I was at the breaking point. I could take no more of this hollow life.

I wanted out.

I wanted Bella.

* * *

_In my house live me, my husband and two cats._

_Everything was prepared for the party tomorrow._

_My friend had told me the house looked stunning._

_My brother-in-law had filched food when he thought I wasn't looking, the goon._

_Everyone is so excited, but I'm tired._

_I want to lie in the arms of my love as I sleep._

_So he will chase away the nightmares that wrack my sleep and torment my waking hours._

_But my husband loves me, and protects me._

_He wraps his arms around me like a shield, the warmth of his body seeping into mine._

_In my house lives me, my husband and two cats._

* * *

**Yay! I got another chapter out! This ones mainly a filler though. I hoped you liked all their emotions, I thought it would be a good way to pass the time during their journey to Italy.**

**Love or hate?**

* * *

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

**HPOV**

They arrived earlier than expected.

I had persuaded Aro to invite the Cullens, appealing to his twisted sense of humor. It had worked, and now they were here.

The Cullens.

The ones I trusted to save Bella.

"Welcome to Volterra!" I said, keeping a fixed smile on my face, as a new mantra echoed through my head. "I hope you enjoy your stay here!"

"Doubt that," muttered the big guy. I chuckled mirthlessly at his response.

"Guess not," I replied lightly.

"Why are your eyes gold?" the leader I knew as Carlisle asked, "I didn't realize there were vegetarians among the Volturi,"

"There are only two of us. It was her decision first, and then I chose to support her," I looked at them and smiled more warmly, they really were just nice people, "Hi, I'm Heidi."

They introduced themselves in turn, all the while my thoughts screaming _save her! _over and over.

The sullen one, Edward, looked at me briefly, raising his eyebrows before frowning.

"I can't wait for the party!" gushed Alice, drawing my attention to her, "I have the perfect dress. It's going to be so much fun!"

I smiled and nodded like a good hostess should, whilst envisioning Bella in her gown tonight. At the same time Edward stiffened, staring at me openly.

He kept his eyes trained on me as I led them to their rooms, only the door shutting behind me releasing me from his intense gaze.

**EPOV**

The woman, Heidi I learned later, came to greet us. There was nothing out of the ordinary about her to me, but she was smiling and welcomed us warmly.

_She's so sad._ Jasper's thought compelled me to pay more attention to her.

_Save her!_ A desperate cry for help ran through her mind, but who was supposed to be saved?

I was mulling this over as Carlisle asked about her eyes. I hadn't noticed them myself, to wrapped up in the mystery of her thoughts.

_Normal, normal, must act normal!_ Alice sang silently as she squealed about shoes and dresses. Then I was assaulted by a vision.

A vision of an angel dressed in blue.

I couldn't help the stiffening of my muscles. I stared at Heidi intently, trying to glean more from her thoughts, but they had reverted to their never ending mantra.

I stopped when the door shut behind her.

"Dude what was that? Why'd you keep glaring at her?" asked Emmett indignantly.

"Jasper, what else did you get from her? Aside from sadness?" I turned to my other brother, ignoring Emmett completely.

"Desperation and guilt," was his prompt answer.

"What's wrong, son?" questioned Carlisle. I took a deep breath and launched into an explanation.

"In her thoughts she keeps saying _save her_ over and over again. I don't know who needs to be saved, but when Alice started to talk about dresses Heidi's thoughts changed. She started to think about a woman wearing a blue gown at tonight's party." I stopped, hope and longing clogging my throat.

"So?" pressed Emmett.

"It was Bella," I choked.

Silence fell about the room.

"What does this mean?" Jasper broke the silence first.

"She could be still alive," theorized Rosalie as she fell into a chair.

"She could be a vampire," countered Alice.

"But why would Aro lie to us about her death? And lie to Edward with his thoughts?" challenged Esme.

"He wouldn't see it as lying," explained Carlisle, "more like creative truth telling, and he could have been looking to recruit Bella, though why I don't know."

"She could be alive?" I whispered, desperate for it to be truth, yet fearful for what it could mean.

"It's a possibility," conceded Carlisle.

"Hey…." Emmett began in a tentative tone, "We're here to go to a party right?"

"Right," answered Alice, "to celebrate Felix finding a mate," she moved to the table and picked up an invite that had been left there. "It says: you have been invited to the celebration of Felix and Is-"Alice choked on the word, and Jasper finished it for her.

"Felix and Isabella," he concluded sadly.

Rage rushed through me.

_Bella_ was Felix's mate?

Had she moved on?

Did she no longer love me?

No, Bella, my sweet, loving Bella said she loved me. She had looked at me with love. She wouldn't do this.

"Could it be unwilling?" asked Rosalie.

"Probably, Bella would never leave Edward willingly," Alice replied.

"If it is," I said, surprised at how steady my voice was, "Then we'll just have to get her back,"

* * *

_In my house lives me, my husband, and two cats._

_The party is in a few hours, and I'm looking forward to it immensely._

_My sleep had been fitful though, the nightmares of untold pain tormenting me endlessly._

_I cannot be rid of them._

_But the safe embrace of my husband's arms keeps my safe, an oasis in a desert._

_In my house lives me, my husband, and two cats._

_

* * *

**She's alive! wooo!**_

**But they haven't met yet!**

**Go Heidi! Go Heidi!**

**And about the cats......**

**I like cats, so Bella will also like cats.**

**=P**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**HPOV**

Bella was ready for the party.

I had dressed her in the dress Aro had specified, a blue gown, with many layers. It was beautiful and blue jewels caught the light when she moved. She stood taller in her blue high heels, her legs looking longer and whiter in contrast. On her wrist was a bracelet wrought in white gold, adorned with a simple blue topaz. Her skin looked pale and beautiful against the blue, but she couldn't appreciate it herself. I left her hair in soft curls, letting them rest against her shoulders, framing her angelic face.

She wouldn't see the jealous looks Felix got, or the adoration in the eyes for her.

"Your beautiful, Bella," I whispered to her, "More beautiful than Felix deserves,"

She nodded at me, like she knew what I was saying and was agreeing. The truth was that was what Felix wanted her to do. He wanted her to agree to his every demand, no matter how petty or savage it was. In the end she had agreed to all, becoming the Volturi's most used toy.

I proceeded to get ready myself, wearing a strapless purple dress that floated, with silver flowers flowing from the bodice. I wore plain silver high heel shoes with it, the leather straps caressing my feet. A purple amethyst pendant rested just above the dress, drawing attention to my cleavage. **(A/N: Both outfits and accessories are on my profile. Tell me what you think :D)**

Bella was ready.

I wanted the Cullens to see her again like this. I knew she wasn't as beautiful as she could be, but right now in her doll like state she was as stunning as she got.

"Come on Bella," I told her, walking towards the door, "it's time to go,"

She rose from the chair soundlessly and glided towards me. We walked out together, and I wished that she would awaken, so I could be her true friend at last. We came to a halt outside a pair of large doors where Felix was waiting. He held out a hand to her and she went to him, his eyes roaming her body.

He waved me away and I left, not wanting to see him pawing at her clothed body. They were to enter separate after being announced. I entered the main hall discreetly, mingling with the crowd. A few people stared at my eyes before I glared at them, then they looked away hurriedly. I smiled grimly, wishing that this party would be over soon.

"Heidi," Aro called my name from across the room. I went to him swiftly, wondering what it is he wanted.

"I would like you to fetch the Cullens Heidi," he said lazily, "They seem to be late,"

"Yes, my lord," I murmured, before leaving him on my errand.

I walked through the halls to their rooms, my mind on Bella. I was about to knock on one of the doors when it opened, and I found myself pinned to the opposite wall. My head collided with the wall on impact, hard enough to shatter stone and send up a cloud of dust. I tried to struggle against him, but he was too strong. The dust cleared and I could see that Emmett was the one holding me. No wonder I couldn't fight him.

"We want to talk to you Heidi," Carlisle said, coming to stand next to us.

"About?" I choked out around Emmett's arm.

"Your crushing her wind pipe, Em," I heard Edward say softly. Emmett's arm at my throat slackened slightly, giving me just enough room to breathe.

"Bella," Carlisle answered firmly.

"Save her," I told them, "Save her and get her _out of here._"

"She's alive?" Edward pressed.

"Yes." I replied, kicking at Emmett weakly, "Now let me down."

Emmett laughed at me, but waited until Carlisle nodded to back away.

"Why is she with Felix?" Edward demanded with a lost look in his eyes.

"You have to see her first," I whispered, guilt constraining my chest. I had made her into a living doll; it was my fault Felix could use her as his plaything.

Edward's eyes darkened with anger, and nodded.

"Then let's go!" chirped Alice from behind him, "I want to see my best friend again!"

"How did you know it was me when you attacked?" I asked as we walked to the party.

"I saw that if we were late Aro would send you to get us," Alice replied happily.

"Saw? As in a vision?" I tried to clarify.

"Alice can see the future," Edward replied, obviously seeing my confusion. "Jasper can influence emotions and I can read minds,"

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. His behavior suddenly made sense to me now. All of us stopped outside the entrance for guests to the party. We looked at it warily, before I squared my shoulders and opened it, unleashing the sound of music into the quiet hall.

Now it was time to see if they could save her.

**EPOV**

I was scared.

No, I was _terrified_.

After five long, miserable, pain filled years I would see my Bella again.

Heidi opened the door for us and glided through, disappearing into the crowd. My siblings and I stuck together, whilst Carlisle and Esme went to talk to some of the other covens.

_Bella is alive….wow_. Jasper was thinking, whilst his pesky wife imagined long shopping trips.

_I wonder if she's still clumsy._ Emmett mused. _it'd be cool if she was. She'd be the world's clumsiest vampire. And it would be funny. _I rolled my eyes at him, earning a grin in return.

Rosalie was worrying how Bella was mentally and emotionally. She knew it couldn't have been good for her to have been with the Volturi and Felix.

My fists clenched at the thought.

Aro stood up whilst I was still trying to control my rage, causing the chatter to cease.

"My fellow immortals," he called over the now silent room. "I now give you the reason for our celebrations." He paused for effect as a pair of doors opened on the balcony. Two figures stepped through, and Aro waited until they were near to the railing to announce them.

"Felix and Isabella,"

* * *

_My husband and I were to be announced._

_A thrill went through me when I thought of it._

_We had been so happy together for these past five years._

_But now everyone would know._

_I heard my father-in-law speak those three words as we entered._

_Those three words that send pleasant shivers down my spine._

"_Bella and Edward,"_

* * *

**The cats aren't here! *sobs hysterically***

**Moving on.......**

**Today I found these opening paragraphs we did in English when we were doing coursework.....**

**Me have lotsa ideas......**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Finally the party!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

She was stunning.

Her creamy skin was glowing against the blue of her dress. Her heart-shaped face was framed by her soft hair, making her look fragile but beautiful. I longed to hold her in my arms again, to bury my face in her silky locks.

My arms ached from their emptiness as I watched Felix escort her round the room like a prized trophy.

_There's nothing there._ Jasper's thought startled me out of my Bella-watching. I turned to see him standing next to me, his eyes narrowed in Felix's direction.

_I can't sense any emotion from her. It's like she's an inanimate object._

I nodded to show I'd heard him and he went to find Alice, leaving me to watch over Bella once more. She danced and twirled with Felix, her movements graceful and practiced.

Like she had been told to play a part.

I watched her face carefully, searching for any shift in emotion. But Bella only smiled emptily, her golden eyes flat and dull.

_She's been like that for five years._ Heidi's thoughts startled me. She was standing across the room from me, surrounded by a throng of admirers. She chatted to them amicably, whilst her mind filled me in on the horrors my angel had endured.

_Ever since the day she was changed she became a lifeless doll. She asked for you as soon as she woke, and when you weren't there, she broke. Aro ordered me to use my gift so she wouldn't die._ I was drawn into her memory, I watched helplessly as Heidi forced my Bella to rise, to become a slave to anyone's whims. I relived her guilt and shame as Bella rose to her feet, and went willingly into Felix's embrace.

Dimly I head Alice scolding me, as Heidi and I assaulted Jasper with our pain. I saw that Heidi wished to be Bella's friend, to look after her. But more than that, she wanted _Bella_. She wanted him to save her, to take her away from these blood soaked walls, and make Bella truly happy again.

Our eyes met across the room and I mouthed thank you to her. She nodded and then gestured towards a spot a few feet away from her.

Surrounded by men, my angel stood smiling, accepting their congratulations but offering no reply. I glanced around the room to find Felix, but he was deep in conversation with Carlisle and Aro. I could hear their thoughts perfectly, but I tuned them out, focusing on the lovely creature in front of me.

Almost unconsciously her eyes tracked me as I moved towards her. I stopped a foot away and bowed slightly, earning a graceful curtsey in return. Her eyes held uncertainty as she took my hand, and I led her to the dance floor.

My hands rested on her waist naturally, her arms went around my neck, her hands brushing against my hair softly. It was like an impulse she couldn't control. We danced together like we were completely alone, the music softly playing in the background. I could barely hear it; I was so focused on this vision of pure beauty in front of me. I leant down to her ear and whispered to her softly.

"Bella, my love, my angel, we thought you were dead. We were told that a vampire had drained you, and that your corpse had been disposed. I haven't fully lived without you. Right now, with you in my arms, even though you have imprisoned yourself within your mind, I feel more whole than I have in years." I sensed Felix approach and I continued swiftly, "I couldn't save you five years ago, but this time I will. Remember my love, that you are my life,"

I disengaged from her arms, and handed her over to Felix.

It was the hardest thing I had ever done.

Harder than saving her from James' venom, than from leaving her alone and broken.

I had handed over my love to another man, but I would do anything to get her back to me.

—X—

**CPOV**

"Aro, my friend," I greeted him. He smiled and rose to give me a light hug. He sighed as we sat, his obvious regret clear on his face.

"This is about Isabella, isn't it?" he asked mournfully. "I'm sorry, when I told you I genuinely believed she was dead, it was not until you had gone did I realize what had truly happened. You see the guard had killed the one responsible, and the one who had informed me had not stayed to hear her scream. I would have called you back, but she emerged in a sort of half-life. I could not subject your family to such pain and sorrow, so I kept her here. Felix was quite taken with her, and I thought I would help if they became mates. To give her something to live for,"

His eyes beseeched me to understand, but underneath it all I could see his cunning. His foundation of power had been built on lies, lies I myself had once fallen ensnared in. but Aro was a man of honor, no matter how twisted that honor might be.

"Then you must know how much it pains my son to see her in the arms of another man." I replied smoothly, "They were very much in love, and I imagine if Bella were to emerge into her full life, they would still be. I ask you to allow Edward to court her, to try and bring her out of her shell. Then she will be able to make her own choices. If she chooses Felix then my son will graciously step back, but if she chooses Edward, then that is her decision. Not something she has no choice in,"

I watched my old friend consider it; turn it over in his mind. He searched for flaws and found them, for there were many in my plan, but I was confident that my son would restore Bella. I knew that our family would once again be whole.

"Two days," Aro answered finally. "I will give you and your family two days to bring Bella into her full life. If you fail, then she remains, until she wakes herself from her own prison,"

His judgment was given, and all I could do was nod, as Aro waved Felix over to join us.

* * *

_The party had been wonderful, and as I lay in Edward's arms that night a new dream came to me._

_Instead of the face twisted by lust, distorted by my pain, I found myself being held gently, a sweet voice whispering in my ear._

_The voice of my husband, promising to save me._

_But save me from what? _

_Am I in danger? _

_Questions I have no answers too, but I am happy here._

_My cats keep me company, I have my love, and my family whom I cherish dearly._

_Why do I need to be saved?_

* * *

**HPOV**

I stood with the Cullens as Carlisle told them of Aro's decision.

They looked at each other speculatively, but I could see the glimmer of hope worming its way deep inside of them. They wanted Bella as much as I wanted her.

They huddled together, drawing me in with them. I listened to them plan, and all I could do was pray that they would succeed.

**FPOV**

How dare they!

How dare they plot to steal what is mine.

And that is what she is. A toy for me to play with, a possession.

She's mine.

She belongs to me, not Cullen.

She will always be mine.

* * *

**Just some Felix POV there, just to make everyone hate him that much more. :P**

**The cats are fine by the way, they couldn't make it to the party but they are fine none the less. **

**Bella on the other hand......**

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight etc.

* * *

**

EPOV

We had a plan, and I was certain we would succeed.

I stood in a room deep in the castle, waiting for Heidi to bring Bella.

I felt a smile tug at my lips as I thought of the night before. Bella had fit so perfectly into my arms, filling a hole that had ripped open within me when she was torn from me. I ached to hold her again, but I knew I must be patient. That time would come I was sure of it.

A sound in the doorway alerted me to Heidi and Bella standing there. Bella stood there in a simple dress, a bemused smile fixed on her face. It held more feeling than the one last night, and my heart soared at the sight of it. A quick smile and Heidi was gone. Her thoughts held so much hope I wanted to succeed purely so I would not crush her.

"Hello Bella," I said softly, walking to her. She curtseyed in return, her eyes fixated on my own. Last night I had thought she had curtseyed simply because I had bowed, but was it more? Was she so far below everyone here that she curtseyed to anyone who greeted her? Was my angel, so full of spark and life, so broken that her natural defiance had gone?

"Would you like hear some piano?" I asked her in the same gentle tone, dispersing thoughts of Bella being so broken.

She nodded slightly, letting me draw her further into the room.

I sat on the piano bench, inclining for her to join me when she stood unsure. Her presence so near was enough to restart my still heart, and I noticed my hands trembled slightly as they rested on the keys.

I closed my eyes, hoping this would work, as my fingers made the piano sing her lullaby.

* * *

_I listen to him play my gentle lullaby._

_But something is wrong._

_It is like he is going to leave, like a dream that is about to disperse._

_Fear holds me tight, but at the sign of my distress Edward holds me tight and all is right again. _

* * *

Bella's body remained still as I played. I finished the piece and turned to her, putting all of my longing for her into my eyes.

"Bella," I whispered, brushing her hair away from her eyes lightly, "please come back to me. I need you so much. Everyone does. Please Bella, make my life complete again,"

There was no reply to my words; she just sat there, her hands resting in her lap. We sat together silently for a while, her being so still she was like a statue. I almost jumped out of my skin when her hand reached for my own, fingertips brushing against the back of my hand.

A flash of fear danced across her eyes at my response, and I gathered her in my arms. I wished her pain away, and prayed for the return of my Bella.

"She's not yours yet Cullen," a voice drawled from the door. My entire body stiffened, and I released Bella grudgingly.

"Felix," I greeted him with a nod, anger racing through my veins.

"Isabella," he said sharply, ignoring me. She rose swiftly, and went to him without hesitation. He grabbed her arm and took her away from me, stealing her once again. He left me with one thought, a thought that chilled me to the bone.

_Nothing of mine will be held in the arms of another man._

**FPOV**

Isabella was mine, and that she would remain. Aro had promised her to me, and nothing would take her from me.

She was mine.

And yet she had stayed in the circle of Cullen's arms, she had betrayed me.

And no betrayal goes unpunished.

**APOV**

I knew it was too late when I got the vision. I knew there was nothing I could do, but I was racing through the halls anyway.

I found her a few halls away from where she and Edward had been. I knew he was no where near or else he would have been here before me, but I had seen him deep in the forests of Tuscany destroying trees in his frustration.

She stood alone, her back to a wall. The dress Heidi had dressed her in for that day was ripped and her hair was a mess. Her chest was bare for the world to see, and I was glad that I was the one who found her.

But that gladness was replaced by guilt swiftly. How could we have been so stupid as to have left her with the Volturi?

But we had, and the damage was done. All I could do now was cover her with the jacket I had bought with me, and take her back to Rosalie and Esme.

When we arrived Rosalie swept Bella up into a hug, an action so unlike her I was startled for a moment. Esme just smiled and joined the hug; I did the same after a moment. All three of us embraced our lost family member, but Bella just stood unresponsive, nothing but emptiness shining in her eyes.

Esme fussed over her, getting her out of the ruined clothes gently whilst Rose and I chose new clothes.

"We missed you Bella," Esme murmured as she brushed Bella's hair. "So, so much. No one could bring themselves to do anything. And now we've found you alive but not whole. We were prepared to kill for you Bella, to go against the Volturi and throw ourselves onto the pyre to avenge you. Instead you were returned to us, and that my daughter is the best gift the universe could have given us."

"Especially Edward," Rosalie continued, we had Bella in her new clothes at that point, "He was so lifeless without you, but now he's seen you again…it's like he's blind man seeing the sun for the first time. His eyes followed you constantly last night, he was afraid you'd just disappear. Come back for him Bella, he needs you, we all do,"

I searched her face frantically for any sign of recognition, but she just stood there and let us dress her, our words like water washing over stone.

My heart sank at the pathetic creature my best friend had been reduced to. No longer a thinking being, just an empty vessel.

"Bella!" the door opened to reveal Jasper and Emmett. Emmett was grinning from ear to ear and crossed the room in long strides to gather Bella up into a bear hug. She hung from his grasp limply, and he set her down slowly, hesitantly, unsure if he had hugged a living being.

"Where are you Bella?" Jasper sighed. "All I get are flashes of emotions, but they vanish so quickly." I could hear my own pain and despair in his voice, but I couldn't stop them. They swirled around me, eating at my normal happiness, dragging me down into a pit that I might not be able to escape from.

I couldn't bear it any longer. I ran from the room, Jasper following me to give comfort. I had abandoned Bella because I couldn't face seeing her so empty. I wanted my best friend back more than anything, but I had left her. I hated myself for my cowardice. Jasper held me close as I dry sobbed into his chest. Around me I could hear my family.

No had stayed with Bella.

We had all abandoned her, left her to fight her demons alone.

* * *

_They left today._

_My loving family left me, abandoned me._

_They no longer want me, but my love stands by me, holding me, comforting me._

_Heidi also stays, but something feels fragile._

_Like cracks in glass, slowly growing until the glass shatters, and can never be put together again. _

**

* * *

**

Yeah, Bella ain't doing so good.

**I had a very annoying day today, so I'm taking it out on Bella and everyone. Sorry.**

**I just had so many ideas rushing through my head and no pen and paper, then I found some pen and paper and I forgot all my ideas! **

**Grrr....**

**Moving on.......**

**I miss the cats!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**This is really sad because I've read stories where the authors are getting out these chapters that are like 10,000 words long and here I am, insanely proud of the fact I managed to get it over 2000. But it doesn't matter!**

**Because this is my second chapter in one day!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I returned when night fell.

After Felix had taken Bella from me again I had ran into the forests, hunting and destroying anything that crossed my path. I was sincerely thankful that I had not encountered any humans whilst I was in such a state, I was sure the result would not have been pretty.

I found my family huddled together in the middle of the hall. I could hear their distress clearly in their thoughts, but no one was capable of holding a coherent thought.

"What happened?" I asked stupidly, already sure I didn't want to know the answer.

"We abandoned her," Alice whispered, "None of us could take seeing her so…so _lifeless._ So we left and now she's on her own!" she finished with a wail.

I looked at all of them, but they turned away ashamedly. I couldn't be angry with them though. It was hard for me to be around her as well, so who was I to throw stones?

"It'll be okay," I said eventually, trying to convince myself just as much as them, "She'll come back, I know she will,"

The others nodded uncertainly, unwilling to believe in the slightest glimmer of hope. A glimmer can be crushed so easily, and it's so difficult to restore.

"Where is she?" I asked to change the subject.

"We don't know," Rosalie answered, "We just left her in Alice's room,"

"Then let's go and see her," I suggested, walking in that direction. We didn't get far when Heidi intercepted us.

"Have you seen Bella?" I said in way of greeting. Her already pale face blanched, her thoughts telling me exactly what I needed to know.

"It's night so you won't see her until morning," she told us softly. "You should use the time to figure out what to do tomorrow,"

"Why won't we see her until morning?" Emmett demanded.

"She's with Felix," she answered him, disgust clear in her voice. Alice flinched at the name, and a memory rose in her mind, letting me catch a glimpse of Bella standing in a ripped dress, before Alice blocked her thoughts from me.

"Did he do that?" I whispered. She could only nod as rage burned through me, hotter than venom. Just seeing Bella's lifeless displayed in such a way clouded my vision in a red haze, anger pulsing all the way to my fingertips. I would gladly kill Felix in that moment, rip him limb from limb and take sick pleasure from hearing his screams.

As soon as the impulse registered in my mind it was washed away on a sea of calm, courtesy of Jasper. The anger dissipated, dissolving like mist in the face of a strong wind.

"You still have one more day," Jasper said soothingly, reinforcing the calm he had already forced upon me, "You can still do this,"

I nodded in response to his words. He was right, I had one more day. I could do this. I had to.

—X—

Heidi brought her to me again the next morning, just before 11. I searched Bella's face for any sign of what Felix had done to her the night before. Through her tie to Bella, Heidi had been able to sense what had happened, and she had passed it along to me.

But Bella's face showed nothing, but her eyes shone with a sorrow that had not been there yesterday. What effect had my family leaving her had in her mental world? Had they abandoned her there as well? I cringed at the thought and forced myself to focus on the woman in front of me.

I took her arm and led her outside to the extensive Volturi gardens. We walked down a path lined with black and red roses, the colors of the Volturi robes. Bella kept her eyes ahead, and the sorrow I had seen earlier had gone, to be replaced with a glazed blankness. In the middle of the gardens was a large maze with several hidey-holes for people to sit or hide in. we headed to one of those now, and I led her carefully through the foreboding maze. I wondered how many humans had found their way in here, only to be ambushed be vampires. I wondered how many bodies fertilized the soil in the gardens. I had to hand it to them though; they were efficient and environmentally friendly.

We reached the hidey-hole as the sun reached its zenith. We sat down in the arbor with its little swinging chair, Bella folding her hand neatly in her lap.

I took a breath as I examined her beautiful profile, her full lips and button nose. Another breath and I was ready to make her remember, to make her come back to me.

"The first time I saw you I was stunned by your beauty, but now you are breath taking. I love you so much, and so does our family. Do you remember Emmett and Jasper trying to teach you how to play video games, or shopping with Alice? You would always fall over at some point, even when walking along an even surface. Carlisle would always check you over, because I never believed you when you said you were fine. You snapped at me so many times for it, pointing out that you had been handling scrapes and bruises for years. Esme had so much fun baking cookies when you came over, you even ate Alice's attempt and baking them, even though they were blackened unrecognizably.

Do you remember the first time we went to the meadow? The first time you saw me in the sun? You made me feel so alive, so forgiven for my many sins. You told me I was beautiful and were so unafraid of me, even when I made it so clear that I could kill you in a single second. I told you how much I thirsted for your blood, how much of a monster I am, and al you did was tell me you love me. Those three words you uttered in your sleep that night made my heart sing as I held you in my arms.

It was then I realized that I needed you. I need you to keep on living, to take a single step. Without you my life has been so empty and meaningless, if I thought Alice would let me get away with it I would have killed myself. But I didn't. l lived no matter how hard it was. Please Bella; please come back, to us. We all need you so much, we want you to come back and be a part of our family again.

I want to see you laugh and smile, to pout and sulk, I want to see you glitter in the sunlight, and to hold you close as I hum your lullaby. I want to make you mine in every way, and I want to take care of you for eternity. You are my most precious treasure, and I want to cherish you till the end of time itself.

Come back to me Bella. Let me love you again," I finished in a whisper, tears that were unable to break free caught behind my eyes.

My love had faced me fully, and her eyes were shining with something I couldn't identify, but I knew she wasn't back yet. I was so sure she would come back to me after hearing that, but I was wrong.

With a strangled cry I gathered her in my arms, holding her close to me. I expected her to fight, but her body relaxed against my chest. I cradled her gently in my arms, whispering words of love and tenderness, but they washed over her like water on a rock.

But I knew that even the smallest trickle of water can wear away a boulder, and that was the thought that kept me going through the long hours of the afternoon. The thought I clung to in a vice like grip, until the sun set, and I knew that my two days were over.

—X—

I held her close to me until it was time.

I placed her gently on her feet, but I didn't let go of her hand. I had failed to bring Bella back to me, but I couldn't bear to let even this empty shell of what she once was out of my grip. She walked beside me, following a path she had probably trodden many times.

The path the Grand Hall.

It was like she knew exactly where she had to go, or had she been ordered to go there at sun down? I thought the latter was more likely considering the controlling attitude of the Volturi. Except for Heidi, but she didn't count any more. I knew Carlisle was planning on asking her to join us in Forks, to have a family.

But I also knew from Alice's visions that Heidi would say no, that she needed to stay close to Bella, to keep her safe.

Heidi was doing my job. It was my task to keep Bella safe, it was something that I had tried so hard to accomplish, yet I had failed so terribly.

They were all assembled when we walked through the ornate doors. Bella dropped my hand and drifted to the centre of the room, facing the three rulers of the vampire race. I walked to where my family was standing in a group, their anguish clearly visible in their eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as Esme pulled me in for a hug. She released me and stepped back into Carlisle's waiting arms. I turned back to face Aro, who was surrounded by the gifted members of the Guard. I scanned their faces, searching for the one who should be with us, but Heidi wasn't among them. I glanced at Alice, asking a silent question, but she just shook her head.

I forced all thoughts of Heidi out of my head as Aro began to speak.

"We gave you two days to see if you could revive Isabella," he began somberly, "The agreement was that if she regained her senses then she would choose where to belong, however if you were to fail, she would remain here in Volterra as Felix's mate." He paused and eyed Bella critically, "The outcome of this is clear. The Cullens have failed to restore Bella and therefore she is to remain here, where she will live as Felix's mate."

Grief and despair threatened to overwhelm me at his words, but he wasn't done yet. He wasn't content to wrench her away from me; he wanted to seal my everlasting torment as well.

"In light of this, we think it would be best if the Cullens were to leave now, and if they ever return to Volterra they must not speak to Bella again, as Edward's interest in Isabella is clear. It is a frightful taboo to steal another vampire's mate, and we fear that such a travesty will happen if the Cullens come into contact with Isabella once more."

I swallowed the cry that was building in my throat and forced myself to speak evenly.

"May I say goodbye to her?"

Aro nodded regally and I stepped forward, ignoring the low growl coming from Felix. Bella turned to face me like a ballerina in a jewelry box, a practiced movement that she repeats over and over until she burns out. I rested my hands lightly on her waist and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I will wait for you to wake, my love; I will wait for eternity until the world itself is no more. I will wait, and when we meet again I shall hold on to you and never let go," I kissed her chastely once before whispering another promise in her ear.

I stepped back away from her, returning to my family. We left in silence, not once looking back. We left the castle and headed towards where a car was waiting to drive us to the airport, where we would catch a plane to fly back to our current house. It wasn't a home to me. I had only one home, and that was wherever Bella was. Corny, but the truth of it resonated deep inside of me.

The plane was about to take off when Alice saw it. It was fuzzy and the time and place were unclear, as Alice told me repeatedly. She told me it wasn't set in stone yet but I held on to it. It was my new reason to live, to see that vision come to life.

To see Bella whole again.

* * *

_He is gone._

_My love, my life, my soul is gone. _

_I cannot find him._

_He is nowhere to be found._

_I went to sleep in his arms and now I am alone_

_Even my cats are gone._

_I am alone._

_There is no one to comfort me in my sorrow._

_This place is painful, it hurts me to breathe._

_I want to be elsewhere._

_I want my love._

_But I must leave this place to do so._

_The Edward in my dreams promised to wait for me._

_I will go to him._

_I will find him._

_I will live again._

* * *

**Please please don't hate me!**

**I have already decided to write a sequel to this because I know how it ends so don't hate me please!**

**And if you do still hate me here is a really good reason not to:**

**There are still 2 chapters left!**

**Only two but still....better than none right? *nervous smile as she goes and hides in a hole***

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just make the characters suffer endlessly....**

**This chapter was really hard to write....but I got it out anyways!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

My first feeling after leaving the safe haven of my mind was that of pain. Such intense pain I couldn't help the scream that erupted from my mouth.

The vile creature above me laughed, swallowing my panic with a kiss and pinning my arms above my head. It felt wrong, so very wrong. I was filthy from this man's touch.

"Let me go," I ordered between gritted teeth.

"Oh no, my little one," Felix laughed, "you have been declared my mate, and that is what you shall always be,"

My heart and mind rebelled at the thought as he continued to use me. He was strong, as strong as Emmett and my newborn strength was long gone. There was no human blood in my veins to give me strength, but I wanted to strong. My body burned with the desire to protect myself, to protect those I cared about. I wanted the power to defend myself, so I would never be weak and helpless again.

I wanted to be strong.

I got my wish.

The shield that had protected me for years, as a human and a vampire stretched and intensified. I could feel its heat rippling across my skin, hear it crackling with power inside my mind. I could see it so perfectly, and it was beautiful. So diverse and intricate, weaved from many strands of light, forming a cocoon of safety even where there was none. I could see all the different pathways of light, each one leading me to a new strength. I found the one I wanted desperately and thrust it outwards.

Felix was torn out of me, causing a gasp of pain escape my throat, his body colliding with the wall furthest from me. I could sense him trying to break free of the restraints my shield had formed, pinning him spread eagled against the wall. My eyes narrowed at him as I considered my options.

Option one: leave him there and hope the restraints last

Option two: kill him

Option three: something painful.

I went with option three.

Once Felix was dealt with and I found some clothing, I left that cursed room, the room I has seen so many times in my 'sleep' when I had sealed myself in an alternate world. I contemplated the last five years as I walked down the hall that would lead me to Aro. I couldn't remember everything; mostly what I could remember was the events that I had 'dreamed' of. I knew they were real, and I shivered with the horror of it, but if Felix's touch was real, then so was Edward's love.

I couldn't believe I had been so stupid as to believe Aro's words. I knew Edward loved me, knew it in the very core of my being, and yet I had allowed my seemingly unshakeable faith in him the falter, and in that moment of weakness Aro had destroyed me. Not anymore though. I had been reawakened, even though it had been by a nightmare of Edward leaving me, he had woken me, and brought me back to life.

I opened the door that led to the large lounge area and stormed in, marching straight up to Aro.

"I'm leaving," I told him bluntly. His eyes widened at my words, seeing that I was fully awakened and not about to let anyone stand in my way.

"But you joined us willingly, my dear," he protested, "You have a decade more of service to give us,"

"But by your own laws joining the Guard under the influence of vampiric powers makes the vow null and void. You have no hold on me," I countered strongly.

"What about Felix?" he asked, "You are his mate," I couldn't help the derisive laughter that bubbled up inside of me.

"Felix is lying helpless on the floor after being dismembered and castrated by yours truly," I spat out with all the hatred I felt towards him. "The only reason I didn't kill him was because I couldn't find any matches,"

His eyes widened even further and his mouth formed a small 'o'. I could see his devious mind trying to come up with a way to make me stay, to bind me to the Volturi.

"If you leave," he said finally, "then you will have to pay the price of one life," his eyes showed no emotion following his statement, although I was sure mine reflected the horror and disgust I felt.

"No," was my immediate response, "I won't let you kill someone for my freedom,"

"But Isabella-"

"Bella," I interrupted.

"-you are right when you say that our law was broken. And the price for breaking that law is death, so someone will have to die, why not let it be for your freedom?"

"No," I repeated firmly. I would rather spend an Edward-less decade then have someone die on my account.

"You don't have a choice,"

A door on the other side of the room opened, Jane and Alec walking through with a prisoner. I realized she was to be the sacrifice for my freedom.

"Heidi," I whispered. She looked up at me, a smile blossoming on her face.

"You came back to life," she smiled.

"Yeah," I replied weakly. No, no, no. Heidi was my friend, Heidi stood by me. No, this could not be happening. I took a step forward, intent on helping her, but I had forgotten Aro. Forgotten how old he was, he powerful. He held me to him tightly whilst Jane forced Heidi to stand. I could do nothing, the control over my shields that had come so easily earlier was gone, shattered by the onslaught on emotions. I could only watch helplessly.

"Don't be sad, Bella," Heidi whispered. "I knew this would happen when you woke, and it was a risk I was willing to take. I want you to be happy. I want you to go out and live life to the full, with Edward, with your family,"

She winced as Jane wrenched an arm off of her. The girlish vampire didn't hesitate; she flung the arm into the fireplace. As soon as the flames licked at it Heidi screamed.

They dismembered her piece by piece, burning each piece one by one, forcing Heidi to die slowly and in great agony. As each piece shriveled and blackened Heidi's face twisted in pain and despair, with the knowledge that she would now pass one, face the death she feared. She had confided in me that that was why she had joined the Volturi. Her fear of death had made her quest endlessly for immortality, and now she gave it all up, faced her greatest fear, just so I could be happy.

A deafening scream erupted as Heidi's head was added to the fireplace. She had remained conscious throughout, the pain torturing her endlessly. Now she was facing true death, and I would not look away. I had been unable to help her, but I would not dishonor her by turning away. I would watch her last moments, and I would imprint them in my heart. They would be reminders of the monster I was.

I was the monster that made people die for them. A monster that made people love them so they suffered. It was the unforgivable sin, and Heidi's death proves it. I was dirty, tarnished, monstrous, and filthy. I deserved to be alone, but Heidi wished me to be with Edward. I would honor her wish.

As her last scream died Aro released me, and I tumbled to me knees.

"You are free to leave now," he said in a friendly voice.

I rose carefully, and left the room. I left the castle. I left Italy. I left Heidi.

And I didn't look back.

* * *

**I swear I didn't want to do it, but I'm sorry. Heidi had to die. I thought about what would happen if she lived and it just wasn't feasible so....**

**I didn't want to kill Heidi! *sobs uncontrollably***

**But onto happier news remember I said I got loads of ideas and then forgot them all?**

**Well I remembered them! And wrote them down! :D**

* * *


	12. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

**BPOV**

I am alone now.

I haven't found him yet, but I will

It was Heidi's wish that I be happy and I will be.

But first I must grow stronger, in my powers and in myself

I am dirty from where Felix touched me, and I feel so ashamed from all the pain I caused.

But I draw comfort from the words Edward whispered in my ear

"My love for you is forever"

**T H E E N D**

* * *

**And that's it!**

**There will be a sequel, I even know what I'm going to call it. It will be called _Healing_ and I will probably start it once I've finished all my super-duper coursework. **

**So please don't hate me about the fact they are still seperated *begs***


	13. Author's Note

**I'm sorry!**

**This isn't a note about the sequel, but I've had a lot of reviews that express some confusion about Bella and Heidi's power, so I'm going to try to explain it.**

**Bella herself sealed her mind away. It was her way of protecting herself from Aro and Felix and the rest of the Volturi.**

**Heidi has the power to bring inanimate objects to life. Aro asked her to use this power on Bella, making Bella a kind of living doll. she didn't have a mind of her own, so they had Heidi make it so Bella followed all orders. **

**So when Aro asked if Bella would join the Guard she had no choice because she was under the influence of Heidi's power.**

**Which is against their law, so if Bella ever woke up and demanded to leave they would kill Heidi to hurt Bella.**

**Does that kind of make sense? It sounded better in my head…..**

**So yeah, I'll let you know when the sequel is up, but first….**

**Coursework! **

**Oh joy. **


	14. Sequel!

**The sequel is up!**

**It's called Healing and you can find it on my profile page**

**.net/~lizziehopscotch**

**thank you for all your support with **_**The Letter **_**and **_**Doll**_**, everyone who read, reviewed, added or even just considered reading it is awesome.**


End file.
